Must Be The Heart
Must Be The Heart is the third episode of the first season of Fated. It premiered in late March and is written by TotallyWitchy. Summary WHOEVER SAID TO FOLLOW YOUR HEART, WAS A LUNATIC ''-- ''Melinda finds herself caught up in a whirlwind when Marcus suddenly goes missing, and she fears that his past has caught up to him. Elsewhere, Sabrina is struggling in her romantic life, so she decides to try a spell to liven her relationship up. But when things don't go as planned, she enlists Wyatt and Chris to help her fix it. Meanwhile, when Prue gets a new charge (Special Guest Star: Sarah Gellar) ''who has a dangerous demon attached to her, Prue decides to go to Kyle for help. Transcript Must Be The Heart/Transcript Must Be The Heart/Deleted Scenes Cast Main Cast Supportive Cast Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Sarah Gellar as Sara Lynn Guest Stars * Holland Roden as Hope Kermen * Wes Chatam as Killian Uncredited * Darren Kagasoff as Brad Magical Notes Beings *Banshee; a new supernatural being that was introduced in this episode. Powers and Abilities * Hologram; Loveli * Beaming; Loveli, Prue, Parker * Shimmering; Marcus * Spell Casting; Sabrina * Molecular Immobilization; Parker * Orbing; Melinda, Wyatt, Chris * Energy Balls; Demon #1, Demon #2 * Telekinesis; Melinda, Prue * Remote Beaming; Prue * Fireballs; Killian * High Resistance; Killian, Prue * Cryokinesis; Kyle * Regeneration; Killian ''(unseen) * Sonic Scream; Hope Spells and Rituals * Sabrina Mitchell's Love Spell Potions Artifacts * Cupid Stone * Warren Book of Shadows * Soul Stealing Knife Locations * Interior Chic Designs * Cupid's Temple * The Underworld * Jenkins-Raven House Gallery Promotional 1x03_Border_Edited.jpg|Alternate Episode Picture Screencaps 1x03 episode picture.jpg|Prue Halliwell Wyatt locked in.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell marcus1.gif|Marcus 1x02_Parker_Working.jpg|Parker Halliwell Hope_promo.jpg|Hope Kermen Kyle_Prue 1x03.jpg|Kyle and Prue Melinda 1x03.png|Melinda Halliwell|link=Melinda Halliwell|linktext=Melinda Halliwell 1x03 episode picture.jpg|Prue Halliwell|link=Prue Halliwell|linktext=Prue Halliwell 1x02 Parker Working.jpg|Parker Halliwell|link=Parker Halliwell|linktext=Parker Halliwell 1x03 Parker Angry.png|Parker Halliwell (2)|link=Parker Halliwell|linktext=Parker Halliwell 1x03_Paris.png|Paris Halliwell|link=Paris Halliwell|linktext=Paris Halliwell 1x03_Marcus.jpg|Marcus|link=Marcus|linktext=Marcus 1x03_Chris.gif|Chris Halliwell|link=Chris Halliwell|linktext=Chris Halliwell Kyle Prue 1x03.jpg|Prue and Kyle|link=Prue and Kyle|linktext=Prue and Kyle Ship Page 1x03_Sabrina.png|Sabrina Mitchell|link=Sabrina Mitchell|linktext=Sabrina Mitchell Hope 1x04.jpg|Hope Kermen|link=Hope Kermen Notes and Trivia *A new character will be introduced and will become a major recurring character throughout the season. The character is also a possible love interest for a Fated One. ** The character is Hope Kermen, a young women and assistant of Sara Lynn. *Prue and Kyle will form an alliance to save Sara Lynn, Prue's new charge. **This is the second appearance of Kyle Raven. *Melinda is extremely stressed and worried about Marcus, and because of this, she lies to everyone around her about why she is acting strange. *First appearance of Loveli. *Sabrina casts a love spell in this episode that backfires and creates every male in San Francisco to be attracted to her. **Wyatt, Chris, and Kathrine help her undo what she did. *This is the first episode in which many ships share a scene for the first time; **Melinda and Marcus' first scene together that isn't a deleted scene. **Prue and Kyle have there first scene together as well, and this is the first time they have ever shared the screen - deleted scenes included. *Wyatt and Chris fill Melinda in on what they believe about Luesent. *Melinda visits the Underworld to try and find Marcus, and learns more information about Luesent and what they're up against. She then uses her powers to vanquish a demon and save Marcus. **Luesent is watching from a cave. *Sabrina knocked Brad out with a vase when he crept in the back door. *Kathrine makes a comment about Sabrina being the older sister and supposed to be the one cleaning up her Kathrine's messes, not the other way around *Sabrina and Parker have a fight, but later makeup. *There is a bounty on all the Halliwell's heads - presumably ordered by Luesent. Killian intended to kill Prue and then obtain the bounty before moving to the rest of the family. He failed. *Prue Remote Beams Kyle to the Manor - this is the first time she's used this power to move a person. *Kyle saves Prue from a Fireball and being stabbed. *Prue vanquishes Killian after stabbing him with his own knife. ** Indirectly, she was helped by Hope, when she's uses her Sonic Scream. *Hope discovers she is far more then just a normal human. ** She's in fact a Banshee-Human, and might be the first but the only one too. *There is a toast at the end of the episode. Quotes TBA Music * Hedley - Perfect * Little Mix ft. Sean Paul - Hair Category:Fated Category:Season One Category:Episode